


A Firm Hand Push Down, A Strong Hand Hold Up

by zvi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Woman, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Forced Masturbation, POV Character of Color, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Submissive Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden's trying to do some work. Derek's trying to get her to play. She tells him where he can go and what he can do when he gets there. They like it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand Push Down, A Strong Hand Hold Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehnt/gifts).



> Russian translation: [Твердая рука толкает вниз, сильная рука держит на месте](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5291999)

The Hale theft and Argent retrieval had both finished in Mexico. Braeden needed to get back to work. Checking her email was step one. She was sitting at the table, comparing job offers when Derek put his arms over her shoulder and rested his chin on her head. She closed her browser window and leaned back against him. "I've been offered a retrieval job in Nevada. Protection job in New York."

Derek didn't say anything, but he squeezed her a little bit tighter.

"Can't live off you forever," she said.

"Yes, you can," said Derek. He snuffled into her hair, down over her ear, into her neck. Licked her.

She rolled her head to the side, let him get at her with just a hint of teeth. She liked the scratchy pressure. She liked thinking about how it could have been dangerous, how he had the ability to drop his teeth and rip her throat out, and that he had never, ever threatened her, never even lost control of his eyes as they made love.

She reached back to run her fingers through his hair, felt the damp strands kiss wetly at the pads of her fingers. She stroked down, to his ears, pinched gently at the rounded tops of them.

Derek purred at her—he hotly denied that, as a werewolf, he could purr—but it was the sound he made when he wanted to go down for her. "Fuck me?"

She pulled at the back of his head, over her shoulder and toward her front. "Come here."

Derek rolled her chair around to face him, then dropped to his knees. He put his head on her lap.

She pet his head with one hand and used her other to rub against the grain of his beard. He had told her didn't like it, that it tickled. It was an easy way to check how submissive he felt right now. When he stayed still under her hands like this, he would be easy and pliable, obedient and open. He just wrinkled his nose a little, and he was so cute, so charming, she pulled his head up from her lap and kissed the tip.

Then she kissed his mouth, thrust her tongue into him and licked along his dull, human incisors. She pulled back and looked in his eyes. His pupils were blown, unfocused, his expression hungry. "You cleaned yourself up for me? Inside and out?"

"Mm-hmmm," he murmurred.

She flicked his nose. "Answer me, Derek."

He blinked and looked straight at her, a touch more present, a little better able to take care of himself. "Yes, I cleaned up."

She raised an eyebrow at him and reached out for his nipple, twisted it hard. "Little presumptuous, weren't you?"

He grinned at her, playful and teasing. "I've got toys, if you don't want to play with me." He pushed forward, adding pressure to where she was pinching.

She pinched his other nipple, squeezed them both hard: punishment and promise. Then she let go and pushed him back, palm of her hand to the middle of his forehead. "OK, go do that."

"What." Objection, not a question. 

She ignored his outraged face, because she needed to respond to a job offer before they all evaporated. If a supernatural bounty hunter stayed off the market too long, everyone assumed they were dead.

She nodded her head towards the bed. "Make yourself come. Don't touch your ass; I want it for later. I'm going to figure out what to do about my schedule."

Derek glared at her with his jaw tight and narrowed eyes, making a show of his discontent.

She leaned in to kiss him; he pulled back, turned his head away, giving her a full-on Byronic profile.

"Hey," she said and put her fingers on his jaw, used the slightest pressure to direct him to look at her again. "I have to take care of business, now, but I'm  _going_ to take care of you. So, get in bed and be good for me." She bent again to kiss him, and this time he reached up to nuzzle and lick at her mouth. It wasn't sexy, but it was submissive. She let him get both of their mouths thoroughly wet, then held his jaw still between her hands and kissed him, deep and hard, ending with a bite to his lower lip, heavy pressure but not enough to draw blood.

She sat back to watch him walk to the bed. He didn't turn around to face her as he stripped. He knew she liked his ass. He could hear that she hadn't moved, so odds were good he was putting on a display for her. He started by taking his shirt off, pulling it slowly up over his head, stretching and flexing all of the muscles in his back.

Braeden grabbed the tops of her own thighs and squeezed down, holding herself in place so she wouldn't get up and go touch her boy when he bent over to untie his shoes. He was straight-legged with his feet shoulder width apart. She couldn't stop herself from making a pleased little hiss. He chuckled in return.

He stood back up and shoved his pants down, bared his ass to her. He looked back at her and smiled. That smile was everything she loved about him, playful and inviting and  _hot_ , with just a tiny hint of teeth, a tiny hint of the power that he willingly turned over to her so often.

She shivered, a little exaggeration of how aroused he made her, but not by much. "Come for me," she said, and then she turned back to her computer.

It took several deep breaths for her to remember why she was at the computer. She wanted to turn back to Derek and play with him, play with his body. She wanted to come, now that he'd made her think of sex. But she wasn't comfortable with how reliant she was on Derek at the moment. Braeden didn’t feel she was pulling her own weight.

She wasn't spending down her savings that fast, since she wasn't in a hotel, but she wasn't bringing anything in either. She tried to decide if fast or close was the lesser of two evils as she sorted through jobs.

She kept the Park job, a two-man retrieval in San Diego, up in one corner, but she wasn't sure if Derek would want to leave Beacon Hills for a real stretch of time. He had responsibility here, to the town, to Scott, to defend against the Nemeton.

She wanted to bring him along, though, wanted to rescue and protect people with Derek at her side. The two of them had worked beautifully together against the assassins; they could do even more now that Derek was fully himself.

She looked over at the bed. Derek was stretched out on his back, knees up and spread. He cradled his balls, stroking his hard dick. He was breathing heavily but didn’t sound like he was close to getting off. "Faster," she said. He rubbed faster, harder, and she said, "Good boy." Now, he made the grinding rumble that meant he was starting to get into it.

She kept plowing through her messages, looking for work that was particularly interesting, particularly lucrative, or anything that might bring her closer to the Desert Wolf. She was able to turn down a lot, because the price wasn't right, but there were four that might do, not including the Park job. Nothing on the Desert Wolf, but, honestly, that trail had been cold for months.

She sighed, leaned back, and realized Derek had been whimpering for a few minutes now. He was flipped over, fucking into his fist, a little bit sweaty. The shine it added to his skin made him look lickable. "Your come better be on you when I get over there, Derek," she said and turned her head back to the screen. She rubbed her eyes, tired of looking at this. Then she heard him whine and sigh, and she knew that when she turned back around, she would see Derek, stomach streaked with white, panting just a little bit.

She grabbed her thighs again, hunched over a little. She was absolutely going to get her next contract sorted out before she went over there. Fuck it, she was overthinking this. The Larron job took her out of Beacon Hills just 72 hours; she accepted, even though it was in New York. The timing meant she and Derek could take the Park job in San Diego, if he was willing. And she would definitely ask him about it.

She stripped her clothes off and left them on the chair, then took a running leap into the bed, on top of Derek. His come was cooling and tacky on his stomach between them , his baby soft skin spread out underneath her. She wrapped her arms around him and stuck her nose in the crook of his neck. Today, his cologne smelled cool and green, a forest-y scent that made her want to sink her teeth in him, so she did. She nipped at the edge of his jaw, licked her way down his neck, put just the slightest pressure on his Adam's apple.

He went limp beneath her, the tension from when she'd landed on him flowing out like water. He moaned a little, encouragingly, and she smiled before she removed her teeth from his neck. "You've been so good for me. I'm going to fuck you now. Okay?"

He nodded and mumbled, "Mm-hmm." She raised an eyebrow and he said, "Yes, ma'am."

He was so pretty like this, hair damp with water and sweat, eyes heavy-lidded and black with desire, muscles relaxed and easy, so willing to do what she wanted, be where she put him. Fuck, she wanted him, wanted to break him wide open and put him back together.

She laid between Derek's spread legs, everything exposed. She ignored his soft, messy cock and loose, heavy balls, bending her head to his hole, starting with a dry, soft kiss. Derek shivered, but he didn't bounce, so she could ignore it. She licked at him instead, used the tip of her tongue to play with the soft, little wrinkles of his ass. He tasted perfect, a little like wild meat, a little soapy, hot underneath her mouth. She sucked at him until his ass and her face were sloppy and wet, then she held him open with her hands and licked inside.

He whined and pawed at her head, not pushing or pulling, just touching restlessly, fingers moving back and forth through her hair. She stopped to take a breath and rubbed her cheek against his thigh. "Color, Derek?"

"Green," he said and rolled his hips toward her. She nipped his thigh for forwardness but licked back into his ass, rolling her tongue inside him, humming a little to make his thighs tremble around her head.

She loved being down here, too close to his body to see anything, drowning in damp and heat, drooling and messy and crude and making him shiver, making him shake. She kept going until she was dizzy with the lack of oxygen, then she slithered her way up his body and kissed him, took his mouth like she'd thoroughly possessed his ass. She wrapped her legs around his big thighs and ground her stomach against the velvety-soft skin of his dick, the dick that was  _so_ hard for her.

She wound her fingers in his hair and held him up a little, trying to kiss him deeper, crawl inside his mouth. He kissed her back, played his tongue against hers. His hands on her ass tugged the two of them tighter and hotter.

They rocked back and forth, ratcheting up the heat between them as their bodies slid against one another, soft and wet and warm. Eventually, Braeden whispered against his mouth, "Lube."

He smiled and reached into the nightstand beside the bed without looking, handing her the tub of Boy Butter. She sat up and coated her hand with it, silky and oily and thick on her skin. Derek was loose enough from her mouth that she stroked two fingers into him right away. He grunted at her, then pulled his legs up, held himself at the knees.

She could see her fingers sink into his hole so clearly this way, the golden dusk and flushed red of him stretching easily around her. She added another finger, twisting and poking, reveling in the heat of him, the way he clung to her so eagerly. "Another?" she asked, looking at him for the first time in a while. He was nodding with his eyes closed, his face a picture of furious pleasure. "Look at me," she said.

It took him a second; his eyes fluttered before he got them open. He looked at her with such hunger in his eyes, such need. She wanted to give him everything she had at that moment, take all of him into her and swallow him whole.

She kissed his calf, the part of him closest to her mouth, rubbed her face on him as if she could scent mark him, claim him for her own. She leaned forward, one hand pressing on his thigh, and took him with four fingers. He grunted at her, breath punched out of him with her slender hand. 

"You're doing so well, baby. I'm so far in you. You're so hot and wet inside, and it's all for me. So good." She twisted her hand as she pushed and pulled, in and out of him, as she made space for herself inside his body. "Just one more step." She slipped her thumb inside with her other fingers, pushed in as far as it was easy. She stayed there, on the edge of her palm, watching him stretched but not pushed to his limit. The rhythm she had, twisting inside of him, was smooth and easy, an elegant and sexy two-step she could rest at for a long, long time.

And then Derek let his legs fall down and sat up, eyes going wide as that changed the position of her hand in his ass, and said, "Please. Please, come on."

She looked him up and down, at the sweat dotting his temple and his dick straining up against his stomach. Then she nodded, added more lube, and pushed all the way inside, fingers curling over naturally into an elongated fist as she went wrist deep into his body. Derek lay down, whining and keening, pushing back on her hand.

She pulled back a little, back but not out, enough so that she was tugging at the muscle from the inside and she held him right there, stretched out in pain and pleasure, writhing on her fist.

She wriggled to match him, so fucking turned on, so hot and blood-flushed from how goddamn amazing it was to have him exactly where she wanted him. Finally, the pressure between her legs was too much. She pulled all the way out of his ass, slowly, gently. She rubbed his hole with two fingers, smoothed it with her thumb for a few moments, until it pulled back and seemed normal again, didn't look so sore.

Then she knee walked up Derek's body until she sat on his chest. He wasn't quite ready for her, still panting and overwhelmed. She rubbed his cheek, with the grain this time, until he opened his eyes and she could see recognition and sense.

His hands pulled her forward until she sat on his face. He stuck his tongue in her cunt, his nose against her clit, and went for it, ate her sloppy and fast. The wet, thick sounds of his mouth working her hard made it better, made her breathing pick up as she ground down on his face, drowning him with her fluids, taking in his eagerness to please her.

She came, hard, falling forward over his head, slapping her hands to the wall. He kept going, kept licking her out as she bore down on him, squeezed with her knees and her thighs and her cunt. She could hear herself keening but she couldn't control the sound until the spasms slowed, until she was able to fall to the side, curled in a ball away from Derek because she felt so good and so sensitive, so tender.

When she could focus outside her own body, Derek had curled up around her, nose pressed to the back of her neck. "Mmmm," was as far as she got on her first attempt to say something. Probably would have been more successful if she knew what she wanted to say.

"Shhh," Derek hushed her. He traced down her side with his hand, gentle and warm. "Shh," he repeated.

"Did you…?"

He chuckled, low and warm. "I came just after you." He pressed against her belly, rubbed a circle.

"I won't sleep. Not a guy," she said, irritated. "Stop soothing me." She felt him smirking, even though she couldn't see it.  
  
"You mean you woke up already?" Derek wasn't quite laughing at her, but it was a damn near thing.

She rolled her eyes and snuggled back into him, anyway. "What prompted this at two o'clock on a Tuesday?"

He shrugged. "You smelled…agitated."

"Need a job. Want to keep the boyfriend." She put her hand over his, gave it a little squeeze.

"Those aren't really problems," he said, then kept going before she could point out that she was serious about not depending on him. "I'll be here when you get back."

"You could come with," she said. "Not everything, nothing too long term. But I get offered two-man jobs." She wouldn’t depend on anyone, but she could ask him for an extra set of hands, for warmth at her back. For comfort and help.

He sniffed inquisitively. "When I can. What’s the job?”

She turned around in his arms, stretched out, and explained about the guy in San Diego.

 


End file.
